The Ingénue
by INeverExplainAnything
Summary: The ingénue and the creature of the night. One-Shot.


**A/N** This story is slightly ludicrous and shouldn't be taken too seriously.

* * *

 _The Ingénue_

 _Maria had dreamt in her life, dreams that had stayed with her ever after, and changed her ideas; they had gone through and through her, like wine through water, and altered the colour of her mind. And this one: we are going to tell it - but take care, dear reader, not to smile at any part of it._

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night - it always was.

The wind howled as the rain poured from the heavens, the sky flashing intermittently as the storm raged on. The weather had gradually become nastier throughout the day, stealing the summer sunshine and leaving a bitter chill in its wake. It felt unnaturally cold inside the villa, and the storm seemed unlike any Maria had experienced in a long time.

But she ignored her own discomfort as she wrapped her long woollen jacket around her tighter and made her way towards the Captain's study to see him about the children. It had become a regular occurrence, the little meetings. And with each passing week, Maria had found herself looking forward to them more and more.

Entering the study with a polite knock, she walked in and found the Captain kneeling in front of the fireplace, a poker in one hand as he attempted to coax the wood into burning. His head twisted towards her and he greeted her with a polite nod.

"Fraulein," he said, returning his attention to the fire. "How are the children?"

"They're fine," said Maria, crossing over towards the large fireplace. There were two armchairs on either side of it and a large leather couch that sat directly in front of it. "The little ones were frightened of the storm, it took me a while to settle them but they will be all right."

"Good," he said, finally standing and turning to face her. "So, how were lessons today?"

"As well as I could hope," replied Maria, watching as he idly swung the poker in one hand. "Kurt has improved with his reading, which is good. I wanted to take them outside for some botany lessons but with the weather it wasn't possible." She smiled at him. "So they just read for most of the day. Brigitta is certainly excelling, you should hear the things she asks to read!"

The Captain gave her a slow smile and raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm not at all surprised. Brigitta has always been one for fanciful stories - particularly ones I think are highly unsuitable for a girl her age."

Maria nodded. "Yes, well, I've told her that if I read it first then I can deem whether it is suitable or not."

The Captain gave her one of his amused looks. "I can't imagine what _you_ would deem suitable, Fraulein."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Maria, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You don't strike me as the type to read anything particularly… dark," said the Captain, tapping the poker against his leg. "I'm sure you would much rather she read something like..." He looked to think a moment before he smirked. "'Winnie-the-Pooh?'" He chuckled. "Something terminally happy and delightfully sweet."

Maria glared at him as a slice of lightning struck outside. Is that what he thought? That she wasn't capable of reading something darker than a children's tale? She huffed.

"Well, you are wrong, Captain," she said, sticking her chin out.

"Ah, I see," he said quietly, and Maria saw the humour in his eyes. "So, what has she got you reading currently?"

"'Dracula'," Maria replied calmly, uncrossing her arms.

The Captain just stared at her a moment. There was a heavy roll of thunder and another slash of lightning that caused Maria's eyes to glance outside where she could see the water pounding against the glass of the large windowpane.

"Are you serious?" asked the Captain, drawing her attention away from the window.

"Yes."

His amusement faded and was replaced by an impenetrable stare, which he fixed on her. It caused Maria to feel frozen to the spot, it was like being hypnotised by some creature of the night.

"My daughter cannot read that, she is ten."

"I know, I do not plan to let her," said Maria. Did the Captain think she was insane? "I haven't finished it, but from what I've read so far it's certainly unsuitable for a ten year old."

The man moved back over the fire and gave it a sharp poke before he turned back towards her.

"You're continuing to read it?" he asked her, watching her with that same avid gaze.

She nodded as the logs in the grate finally managed to catch fire, the smoke unfurling and filling the room with its heavy scent. Her feet, of their own accord, moved her further into the room until her hands moved to the top of the lounge that faced the great fireplace.

With a predatory smile, the Captain said, "I should be surprised, but I find I'm not. Not really. You are such a cliché, Fraulein." He chuckled to himself, placing the poker back by the side of the fire. "It's perhaps cheeky of me to say so, I don't know you very well. But I feel I must."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a frown.

"All nice girls want some dark hero to come and sweep them of their feet, take them away," he said, leaning against one of the armchairs. He tilted his chin down as he crossed his arms. "They know they shouldn't want them to and they know they must act insulted if they do." The Captain grinned as she opened her mouth to protest. "But just the same, they wish those men would try."

It was highly irritating, how confident in his opinion he was. She felt her face flush in frustration, and also in response to his words.

"I don't see what is so wrong about it, and what it has to do with me," she argued.

He waved a hand airly in her direction. "You enjoy reading about it and you're like all those heroines in those stories. Doe-eyed. Innocent. Kind."

Maria bristled. "I didn't realise it was a crime to be kind, Captain. That's not a very fair assessment."

The Captain said nothing but seated himself into the armchair by the fire, his face illuminated by the growing flames of the fire and the occasional burst of lightning from outside.

Maria had read plenty of books where the devilishly handsome anti-hero was always described as brooding. And she had thought it silly how the young heroine was always so flustered, yet enamored, by the man. But right now she could so clearly understand. It was slightly terrifying and completely enthralling. Dangerous. But exciting.

What he'd said earlier might have been true but it didn't mean anything. Not really. She was allowed to read whatever she wished, she told herself. She wasn't in the abbey right now, and reading those kind of novels weren't doing anyone any harm.

"It's not a crime, no," said the Captain slowly. "But you should be careful, don't want some cad to tempt you away with dark promises."

Maria mustered a frown, trying to stop the shiver that had shuddered down her spine at his words. Her grip tightened on the lounge to steady herself.

"I'm not a heroine in one of those books, Captain," she said simply. "Just because you think I share some… qualities doesn't mean I am anything like them. They're characters."

"So you think you couldn't be tempted like Mina Murray, hmm?" he asked.

"You can't reduce me to set of characteristics, Captain," countered Maria.

"Can't I?"

With a sigh, Maria stared back into that unblinking gaze. The Captain let an eyebrow raise in silent question and she could see the smirk tugging at his lips. She averted her eyes and stared at her hands for moment.

"No," she said, looking back up at him. "That's not fair. You can't say that someone shares a few characterics with a fictional character and say they will do and act the same."

The man shrugged and shifted in his chair. "I suppose not, but you do bear a lot of similarities. You had Brigitta reading 'Phantom of the Opera' the other day - why you thought it appropriate I have no idea - but in that story the Phantom took something about the little.. ingénue, something he knew he could use and he manipulated her. She was so naive she thought an angel was looking over her." His eyes bore down on her. "You think you wouldn't be tempted by the promise of something good?"

"How can someone really tell the difference between a true intention or manipulation?" she asked. "That's not fair."

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" shot back the Captain.

Letting out an angry breath, Maria went to speak but the above lights flickered a moment before the room fell into semi-darkness - just the growing flames the only source of light. She turned away from the fire as she heard a door from above open and the cries of someone calling her name.

A strange atmosphere had fallen in the study and Maria squinted in the low light.

"You should go check on the children," came the Captain's voice, a sort of resigned sigh floating across the room. There was the sound of him standing and she could make out his figure as he walked towards a side table and grabbed something before returning back to the fire.

There was a sputtering sound before another flickering light was visible. It was an old candle holder with one tall flickering candle in the middle.

"Take this," he said as he turned and offered it to her.

"Thank you, Captain," said Maria. "I will let you know when the children are settled again."

He said nothing more, so she left the study and slowly made her way to the nursery. She was half way down the long corridor when she saw Gretl huddled at the end of the hall where Maria's bedroom was.

"Gretl?"

The little girl turned and came running down the hallway before she wrapped herself around Maria's middle. She gave the girl a soothing pat on the back before she took her hand and gently guided her back to her room.

"Don't be scared," said Maria soothingly, helping the little girl back into bed and casting a glance at the sleeping Marta. "Now, you stay here and I will be right back."

With a reassuring smile, Maria took the candle and went through each of the other rooms to check on the other children. Most were sleeping - Brigitta had been reading and had been thoroughly annoyed that the lights had gone out because she couldn't finish her book. And she had hopefully asked for a candle but Maria had just replied that she didn't think the Captain would be too happy if she accidentally set the house on fire.

Making her way back to the nursery, she knocked gently on the door before letting herself in - not wanting to startle Gretl.

The girl was sitting in her bed, her blankets clutched up to her face so only her wide eyes peered over the top. Maria let out a small laugh as she placed the candle on the bedside table and seated herself on the girl's bed.

"There is nothing to be frightened of, Gretl," said Maria. "The lights have just been a little overwhelmed by all the rain."

"But I saw shadows on the walls," said Gretl in a frightened whisper. "Near your room. And Kurt said earlier today there was some a monster that would come in here and eat me!"

Making a mental note to speak to Kurt tomorrow, Maria just said, "Shadows can't hurt you, Gretl. It was probably just the trees outside. Or even your own shadow!" She glanced over at the side table, and grabbed a book randomly. "How about I read to you until you feel better?"

With a fervent nod from the girl, Maria smiled and removed her jacket before she got herself comfortable in the bed. She let Gretl cuddle in close and opened the book. Maybe it was the light of the candle, or the reassuring weight of the little girl next to her, but before Maria knew it, her eyes were falling shut and she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Maria glanced around the room and saw the low flickering candle. She eased herself out Gretl's grasp and carefully tucked the blanket over the girl. Grabbing the candle, she made her way out of the nursery and headed back down the hall. Something felt strange in a way she couldn't quite describe. It was as though she could sense something behind her, but every time she turned, there was nothing but the darkness.

The house was startlingly eerie with not a single light except for the one she held. And it was so quiet. Not a sound except for the echo of her own footsteps. Every time she passed an old painting, she felt like the eyes followed her and she had to ignore the constant feeling that someone was behind her. Had to ignore the way the shadows seemed to lengthen and twist as she passed. She shook her head, she was letting the things the Captain had said get to her. She was not going to be silly.

Making her way down the large stairs, she kept her eyes firmly on the flickering candle in front of her until she finally reached the study. She knocked politely but there was no answer. She could see a warm light spilling out underneath the door, and hear the faint strains of music, and so she stepped inside. Immediately she was bathed in the warmth that was emitting from the large fireplace to her left. Despite the cheerful fire and the soothing sound of music emitting from a large gramophone, there was still something that made Maria's breath hitch and the hair on the back of her neck tickle. She gave herself a little shake and stepped further into the room, the door shutting on its own behind her.

Directly in front of her was the Captain's large desk, surrounded by dark mahogany shelves that loomed behind it. They were filled with books, a few model submarines and the occasional photograph. She smiled as she glimpsed at the old photos, a week ago those photos hadn't even been there - they'd been locked up in the attic with every other memory of Baroness von Trapp. She noticed all of them either had the Baroness or the children, but none held a photo of the Captain.

He also seemed to be missing from the room itself. He was not at the desk, nor seated in an armchair like he had been before, and so Maria's smile slid away to be replaced by a confused frown. She had told him she would let him know they were settled. Maybe he had assumed they were fine since she'd taken so long and had retired himself?

Turning around, she made to head out of the room, but the dancing shadows from the fire caught her attention and so she wandered over to it. There was a small, low table in front of the fire and she seated herself on it, her eyes still completely absorbed in watching the firelight. She jumped when she heard a baritone voice rumble behind her.

"Fraulein?"

Turning very fast, she found the Captain directly in front of her. He was barely a few inches away and she found herself staring at the exposed skin of his neck. With a careful step, she manoeuvred herself away from him.

He'd shed the jacket he'd been wearing earlier, and the first few buttons of his stark white shirt had been undone - as well as the cuffs of his sleeve. He looked so… dishevelled. Even his hair was not the usual perfectly combed style she was certain he spent ages achieving, it was messy - a few locks managing to fall in front of his face. It made him look younger.

"Uh, hello," Maria said awkwardly. "I didn't think you were in here." She looked around the room, wondering where on earth he had been. "I didn't see you."

Where had he been? There was nowhere to hide in the study, unless he'd been under the desk for some insane reason. She hadn't even heard him! It was like he'd somehow manifested from the shadows.

Ridiculous.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Maria shook her head.

"Not at all, Captain," she said, giving him a small smile. "The children are all fine, Gretl was the one that woke. She was very frightened." She gave a lopsided shrug as her smile spread into one of affection. "I had to read her a story to help her sleep."

"Ah, a story," he said casually. "Of course. Any suffering heroines in this one, Fraulein?"

"No," said Maria, crossing her arms. "I know you are just trying to rile me up, Captain, and it isn't going to work. You think I'll make a terrible nun - you've made no secret about that. But just because you think I'm like some silly girl in a story doesn't mean I'll make a bad nun."

He smiled at her, and it was somehow more dangerous than the smirk or the unblinking gaze. It seemed pleasant enough, but there was just something in his eyes that seemed to cause something to flicker inside of her. Something dangerous that shouldn't be there. She swallowed hard as she tried to hold her ground.

"I think otherwise, Fraulein," said the Captain carefully. "I think there is too much… promise in you. Something that needs to be set free. Something you keep locked up."

Maria snorted as she shook her head. "That's nonsense!"

"Prove it."

The two words were shot low and quick, and the silence after was deafening. He was watching her again, that same predatory gaze that confused her body about whether she should run away from him or to.

With what she hoped sounded like an exasperated sigh, Maria said, "How am I supposed to do that?"

He grinned like a tiger, and gestured to a half empty bottle of wine on the small table. Maria was sure that hadn't been there before. "Would you like some?"

"No," said Maria. "We are not allowed to consume alcohol."

"You didn't answer me."

Maria frowned. "Yes, I did. We aren't allowed."

"I asked if you'd like some, not if you are allowed. Do you want some wine, Maria?"

It was such a minor thing, that he'd called her by name. After all, it was just her name. But, he'd never done it before. It was always 'Fraulein'. She wondered if he'd say it again, she _wanted_ him to say it again. She mentally slapped herself.

"No," she said, stubbornly sticking out her chin. "Thank you."

"Not tempted?" asked the Captain, grabbing the bottle and letting some wine tip effortlessly into a crystal glass that also seemed to have appeared out of thin air. "Not even a little?"

"No," she replied. "You can't tempt me. It won't work. I don't have any interest in alcohol."

"I bet I can," he said.

Maria scoffed. But he continued to smirk, those eyes watching her. She relented.

"Do your best Captain," she said. "What do I get if I win?"

"You won't, but for the sake of it, what would you like?" he asked.

She thought a moment before she said, "The children wish to sing something at the party."

"Fine."

"All right," said Maria with a triumphant smile. "And you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing," he repeated. "Winning will be more than enough."

Maria shrugged. "All right then."

The man didn't move, nor speak, for what felt like hours - thought it was probably only a few seconds - until he gestured for her to sit on the armchair by her side. She sat down and twisted her head around to face him as he moved around behind her.

"Just look forward, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "Now, all I want you to do is listen, and respond honestly - don't try and lie, you can't even do it properly."

Maria frowned at that, but remained silent, letting her eyes focus on the fire. She could feel the heat radiating from the fire on her face and hear the gentle pop of the logs as they burned.

"Have you ever imagined a life outside of the convent, Maria?" she heard the Captain ask from above.

"No," she replied. She hadn't, not in a long time. It had always been a part of her, something she'd dreamt of.

"Never dreamt of other things?"

"No."

This was easy, Maria told herself, she smiled to herself. He wasn't going to get her to change her mind. Not at all.

"Then why do you go to your mountain?"

"Because I love seeing the sky, and smelling the earth. Being free," said Maria honestly. "I love being a part of it all."

"How will you do that if you take vows at a cloistered convent?" came the low but piercing question.

Maria hadn't really thought about that. But her desire to be with God had always overruled anything else. Until lately, that is.

"I'm not sure," she said slowly, turning her head slightly to watch the flames of the fire. They seemed to stretch and twist unnaturally. She blinked and they were back to normal.

"You've tasted nature, and you are reluctant to leave it behind," said the Captain. "There are so many other things out there that you don't even know about, Maria."

"I suppose," replied Maria. "But it's something I've always wanted."

"Mmm, yes. Something you've always wanted, what is it that you want exactly, Maria?"

"To be a nun," came the automatic reply.

"No, no, no," said the voice behind her. "That will get you what you want, being closer to God. But is that _truly_ what you want?"

Maria just nodded. Was he trying to make her angry? She went to open her mouth again but he spoke once more.

"You've spoken of your love for music, of how it stirs imagination. Do you have any idea of what else could move you?" There was a brief pause before he continued. "Close your eyes, Maria."

Letting her eyes fall shut, Maria felt herself relax slightly. Though, she was still incredibly aware of his presence behind her. There was something resting lightly against her right shoulder and she dimly wondered if it was his hand. It somehow felt easier to have her eyes closed, even though she couldn't see him before, it felt a little safer. Like, if she couldn't see anything then it wasn't really happening.

"Now," came the low voice from above, "wine can be like music, Maria. It enhances the experience, fills your senses. Pulses through your veins while you succumb to the sweetest intoxication."

She couldn't help the way her breathing seemed to falter at those words. Everything suddenly seemed a little sluggish. Thinking was becoming difficult. The music she'd heard earlier seemed to get a little louder, the melody hypnotising her.

"Do you have any idea what that's like?" he asked, his voice dropping further. She felt like it was pulsing through her veins and it seemed to surround her. "Listen to the music, let it set you free."

Taking a deep breath, Maria let herself sink further into the chair. She could feel the warmth from the fire on her cheeks, could smell the heady scent of the man standing behind her. It was all blurring together with the sound of his voice and making any coherent thought an endless struggle. Every time she thought she had a grip on her own mind, he'd speak again and she'd loosen the grip on her sanity just that little bit more.

"How does it feel?" she heard the Captain ask.

"Like I'm falling - floating," Maria managed to say, her own voice sounding strange in the room.

"Savour that feeling, Maria," he said and she felt his fingers graze against the bare skin of her neck. She was unable to stop the sharp intake of breath, for some reason she'd expected his hands to have been cold. But it was warm - hot, even - it seemed to burn right through her skin. "Trust me, Maria."

It was probably foolish, but she did. Her eyes opened and she found him right in front of her. He still had one hand idly caressing her neck while the other still held the glass of wine.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, and she couldn't help the way her body responded to his voice.

She nodded, feeling unable to speak. He was so close, his scent was overwhelming. He grinned at her in the flickering light, his teeth unnaturally bright, and she felt a shiver race down her spine.

The hand holding the glass of wine extended out to her. "Take some," he said.

Those eyes held her mercilessly, seeming to both threaten and adore at the same time. Without another thought, she took the glass and sipped. It tasted like warm berries. It tasted like chocolate. It tasted like Heaven. She wanted more. Before Maria knew it, she had drained the rest of the glass and could feel the stain of the wine heavy on her own lips.

"Don't fight it," came the reassuring voice of the Captain. "Give in."

The hand on her neck held in her place before she felt his lips on hers. Maybe she should have been startled, but she couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. The man tasted just like the wine. It was drugging. His mouth on hers was all she wanted and Maria found herself lunging for him, her hands clawing at whatever part of him she could reach.

He pulled her off the chair, dragging her onto the floor in front of the fire.

"Do you still trust me?" he asked, his voice deep and rough.

"Yes," she managed to breath, still captivated by his eyes.

There was the sudden feel of his hot mouth on hers before his lips moved across her jaw, his voice purring into her ear. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as his mouth moved down her neck. Then there was the feel of his teeth grazing against her skin before a sudden hot flash of pain.

Maria awoke with a scream.

"Fraulein Maria, I'm sorry!" came a hurried cry.

The room was dark and she couldn't see a thing. She was so confused. Where was she?

There was the sound of heavy footsteps and the door opened to reveal the Captain, holding a candle in one hand. It was enough light to illuminate the room. She was in Gretl's bed, the girl whispering repeated apologies while Marta sat and blinked sleepily at the them all.

"What are you screaming about, Fraulein?" asked the Captain, his eyes flicking over the crying Gretl and the startled Marta.

"Uh, um," said Maria. "Something bit me."

"I'm sorry!" said Gretl with a sniff. "I didn't mean to!"

Rubbing her neck, Maria's gaze slid from the little girl back to the Captain. What on earth had she been dreaming? She hurriedly averted her gaze, she couldn't even bear to look him in the eye.

"Hmm, yes," came the voice of the Captain. "Gretl has a tendency to bite in her sleep." Maria risked looking at him again and he smirked at her. "Though, I hardly see why you need to scream the house down."

"I didn't scream the house down," mumbled Maria, untangling herself from Gretl's bed.

"Of course not," he said sardonically. "Now, come on and get to your own room, Fraulein. Some of us were sleeping - peacefully."

With an assuring word to Gretl, and to Marta, Maria grabbed her jacket and left the girls room. As she followed the Captain towards her own room, she made sure to keep a little bit behind him. Had she really just dreamt she'd kissed him? Maybe she _was_ reading too many fanciful stories. She told herself there was no way she'd ever really do that. No way.

"Do try not to scream like some damsel in distress," said the Captain as they reached the door to her room.

"I did not," said Maria, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

He turned to face her, an eyebrow raised in question as he regarded her awkward posture.

"Look, Fraulein, don't worry," he said, giving her a small smile. "I was just joking."

He moved to open her door and Maria instantly took a step back, the dream still very fresh in her own mind. Being so close to him meant she could smell him and it was a little overwhelming. She just needed sleep - to get away.

"I'm not going to bite you," he muttered and Maria felt her face flush in embarrassment.

With a hurried nod, she walked into the room and turned around to face him. "Goodnight, Captain."

"Do you want to light one of the candles in your room?" he asked as he went to follow her.

Maria just shook her head and made an effort to bar the way into her room. She felt so stupid but she couldn't seem to help herself. His face creased in puzzlement as he regarded her.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, his voice filled with humour.

Maria stared at him a moment. "No."

The man gave her an odd look of amusement. "Probably for the best." He gave her one last smile. "Goodnight, Fraulein."

It wasn't until she'd watched him leave, the flickering light of the candle disappearing with him that she shut her door - making sure to lock it before she dove into her bed. Once her heart had managed to calm itself, she settled into the warm embrace of her bed and tried, with everything she had, to forget about the man that had somehow managed to bewitch her without even trying.

* * *

 **A/N** I love cliches. And SoM is full of them - not these kind of ones but you know what I mean. So, I really wanted to play them up. You can take this as a sequel of sorts to my other story "The Fool", I wanted to post it separately as this felt like its own story. There are whole bunch of references in this (like, a lot), most of the inspiration is taken from Dracula and Phantom of the Opera. Both are less based on their original novels and more on the musical for PoTO and the 1992 Francis Ford Coppola film adaptation for Dracula.

The opening paragraph is taken from 'Wuthering Heights' and just altered slightly.

Anything else remotely clever belongs to their respective owners, I own nothing, tra-la-la.


End file.
